Nuestra vida, nuestras canciones
by lunasollunit
Summary: Serie de song-fics de nuestra pareja Serena y Darién. Algunos pueden ser universo alterno :)


**Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. Y la canción **_**Rosas**_** es de **_**La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

Estaba sola caminando por el parque con esa sensación de que hoy es un día de esos en los que pienso que va a ser el día menos pensado.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

" _hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Sinceramente no me imaginaba lo que iba suceder en la tarde. Me rompiste el corazón más de lo que ya lo habías hecho. Porque cuando estaba en el parque con las chicas, nos cruzamos, nos volvimos a ver. Eso no me lastimo, lo que me lastimo es que ibas con otra chica y decidiste verla a ella, a sus ojos. Cuando te pregunto quién era yo respondiste que solo una conocida. Eso fue lo que me rompió el corazón.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Porque desde el momento en que te conocí, cuando te avente el examen de 30 puntos mi vida cambio. Me convertí en sailor Moon y a la vez de que me enamoraba de tuxedo mask también lo hacía de Darién chiba. Escuchando el silencio de tuxedo mask y las burlas de Darién.

Y por eso, te esperaba llorando, con la cara empapa por mis lágrimas, soñando que llegabas con mil rosas para mí. Porque tú sabes lo romántica que soy, que me encantan esas cosas, no me importa que sea tonto yo soy así.

Porque contigo no me parece mentira que se escape mi vida esperándote, imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, teniendo en un futuro una vida contigo. En donde cada tarde tenía la esperanza de que tu llegaras y volvieras con migo.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue esa noche en el baile de máscaras. También recuerdo cuando comenzamos a ser novios, era tan feliz.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pasaron los meses y me dijiste adiós, me dijiste que ya no me amabas. Pero que había sido placer coincidir en esta vida. Y ahí me quede con una mano en el corazón y en otra tus escusas que seguramente ni tu entendías.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Pasaron los días y te seguí esperando, pero todo fue en vano, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa por parte tuya, nada. Sufriendo por tu amor, sin entender, que hice mal.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Tú fuiste y eres mi primer amor. Comienzo a sospechar que el amor verdadero es solo el primero y los demás son solo para olvidar. Pues nos conocimos de hace siglos en el milenio de plata. Pero mi amor por ti siempre perdurara.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Porque la esperanza dice que este día quizás sí.

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

_**Rosas-la oreja de van Gogh.**_

**Hola, bueno prometí que iba a subir mi primer song-fic y aquí esta, espero que les guste y no me allá quedado tan mal :)**

**También pueden decirme que canciones les gusta y yo con mucho gusto las publicare como song-fic aquí.**

**Algunos de los song-fics que suba pueden ser **_**universo alterno **_**si este es el caso pondré un aviso. La siguiente canción es **_**Maquíllate**___**de **_**Mecano.**_

**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


End file.
